Ever After High?
by Twi'lek Cutie
Summary: Posea has been so busy in her garden that she neglected her studies, when Poseidon found out that she hasn't been in school for nearly a year, he send her to a place far from the waters she knows to graduate or remain on land FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! Too bad she was listening to Catty Noir when he used his God-voice so she doesn't really know why she's in Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After High?**

 _ **This is the first story that has Posea Reef as a character, or at least the first Ever After High story that has her.**_

 _ **Quick Summery: Posea is the daughter of Poseidon she was task as a protector of sea creatures and her father made a garden for her to keep track of all of them. A beautiful garden filled with the widest variety of plants, when she transported non-sea creatures to the Great Scarier Reef, she temporary gained four new flowers, although that isn't important.**_

 _ **Story Summery: Posea has been so busy in her garden that she neglected her studies, when Poseidon found out that she hasn't been in school for nearly a year, he send her to a place far from the waters she knows to graduate or remain on land FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! Too bad she was listening to Catty Noir when he used his God-voice so she doesn't really know why she's in Ever After.**_

 **Chapter One**

" _The tides are busy to turn at Ever After High… Oh who am I kidding? The god of the sea, Poseidon has banished his daughter to Ever After until she graduates. Only she doesn't know that since she was listening to music when her father told her that, if only she could hear me."_

" _Brooke, you're getting ahead in the story, again. Your father and I promised to not interfere with this story, but only if you tell it from the beginning."_

" _Fine mom... So any way our tale begins in another world beyond the mirrors…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Posea was smiling like a loon while her father was talking to her in her garden. She had her headphones on while listening to Catty Noir and Pharaoh's single. She admired her father's Godly essence when she realized that he was actually using words and not singing to her music.

Then everything went super bright and she was encased in a whirlpool created by her father's Triton. She reached a mirror and closed her eyes when she was about to hit, only she didn't, she went right through and felt her lower body change.

Gone were her lower appendages, replaced with oddly shaped fins. No not fins feet. Her upper fin elongated and split in the middle forming an odd V-shape where they met technically more of a w inside a V, but that wasn't important to her. Posea briefly wondered if this was how Lagoona felt when she got a tail, so awkward.

The swirling waters spat her out onto land, once there she stood up on her shaking legs and took a gander around. The world she fell into was oddly bright, meaning it is clearly not the monster world she was used to. Focusing on her garden she couldn't find it, but she did find something.

"Chariclo is here." Posea said out loud to herself, focusing on the essence, she teleported herself to the location.

Cupid just got to her room after a long day of studies, luckily Blondie was busy with her mirrorcast and wouldn't be back for quite a while meaning she would have some peace and quiet. Or so she thought.

"Chariclo, what are you doing here?" An ethereal voice spoke up from just beyond her bed. "Also could you perhaps tell me where here is exactly, I kinda spaced out when dad was speaking." The voice said less mystically.

"Posea, what are _you_ doing here?" Cupid asked, truly unsure why her underwater cousin was in her room sporting an admittedly nice pair of legs and a smoothly shaven… "Posea why are you bottomless?!" Cupid blushed deeply.

"I am?" Posea asked as she looked down. "So it would appear, I guess skirt never made it through the mirror." Posea took a deep breath and concentrated on her lower body a skirt forming around her waist.

Cupid sighed and walked to her closet to pull out a complete outfit for Posea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _You have gotta be kidding me. I like a nice outfit as much as the next girl, but how is an outfit gonna help the story along, seriously."_

" _Brooke, the author wouldn't put something like the outfit in if it wasn't important for the story, why don't you wait and see where this is going?"_

" _Fine so Cupid just went to pull out an outfit for Posea to wear, one that completely clashes with her carefree style…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Posea got dressed in the odd outfit Cupid loaned her avoiding the stuff she didn't know to ask Cupid about. Since Cupid was admittedly shorter than Posea the outfit was tight in some places and loose in others.

"Chariclo, I have a question." Posea said as she came out of the bathroom. "What is this thing for, it doesn't seem to cover all that much?" Posea held up a thong for all to see, luckily it was just the two of them in the room. Cupid blushed once again.

"It is called a thong, Posea. For us who were born with two legs it is kind of important. It is used to cover your – reproductive system."

"You mean ghouls –"

"Girls–"

"Girls, wear this to cover their κόλπος? What an odd contraption, which side is the front?"

Blushing up a storm Cupid helped her cousin put on the thong. She was about to get a pair of heels when she noticed Posea struggling with her feet on the ground. She settled for a pair of flats instead.

After confirming that Posea indeed had her credit cards and that it would work in Ever After, VISA is universal after all. They went out to the village of Book End, as much as Cupid loved her extended family she wouldn't want to share her clothes too often.

They made their way through the village purchasing a full wardrobe for Posea. Cupid had to make some adjustments and a whole lot of compromising, but in the end both goddess in training and elemental was satisfied with the clothing. The last shop they needed to visit was the one stop that Cupid dreaded some.

"Welcome to The Glass Slipper, how can I be – Cupid?"

"Hey Ashlynn, how's business going?" Ashlynn Ella just tilted her head an inquiring smile on her face.

"Ashlynn Ella," Ashlynn extended a hand towards Posea.

"Posea Reef," Posea took the offered hand, "I'm a distant cousin of – Cupid – I decided to drop in, however I unwillingly donated my wardrobe to a nice band of misfits and now I'm in need of a new one. Cupid – said that this is the only place to get quality footwear."

Cupid's slack jaw went unnoticed as Ashlynn took Posey around the shop to get a set of shoes for each outfit she had. Ashlynn had received a shipment of marine themed shoes that morning. She wasn't sure how she was going to market them. However with Posea there she didn't need to worry about marketing, she took all the pairs save for the pair that Ashlynn eyed for herself. Almost as if Posea could read her mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The shopping trip was quite productive and Posea met her first potential friend in Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinder Ella. However a relaxing trip to Book End could not prepare them for a very irritated Headmaster Milton Grimm…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Reef!" Headmaster Grimm yelled out when he saw the goddess approaching. "I have been waiting over two hours for you to show up."

"How odd, that is exactly how long I've been here." Posea said pausing for a bit trying to figure out the grinding noise. "You know that can't be good for your teeth."

"Come to my office so that we can get you registered." Headmaster Grimm managed to say. Once they were gone Cupid let out the involuntary laugh just as Raven Queen walked by.

"You seem unusually chipper today." She remarked.

"Not really, my carefree cousin just showed up and already irked the Headmaster." Cupid sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Posea gets registered. Headmaster Grimm loses more of his already waning patients. Posea gets her class schedule and her room, wait that is technically my room. See there I am like a painting on the wall. Oh my goddess, Posea Reef is my roommate. Wait, what is she doing?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **What indeed? Should I continue this story? Let me know in a review.**_


	2. A Change of Scene

**Ever After High?**

 _ **This is the first story that has Posea Reef as a character, or at least the first Ever After High story that has her.**_

 _ **Quick Summery: Posea is the daughter of Poseidon she was task as a protector of sea creatures and her father made a garden for her to keep track of all of them. A beautiful garden filled with the widest variety of plants, when she transported non-sea creatures to the Great Scarier Reef, she temporary gained four new flowers, although that isn't important.**_

 _ **Story Summery: Posea has been so busy in her garden that she neglected her studies, when Poseidon found out that she hasn't been in school for nearly a year, he send her to a place far from the waters she knows to graduate or remain on land FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! Too bad she was listening to Catty Noir when he used his God-voice so she doesn't really know why she's in Ever After.**_

 _ **I have received a bunch of views on this story, so I decided to continue. The reviews could use some work though, onto the Real First Chapter.**_

 _ **On a side note this chapter takes place just after Spring Unsprung.**_

 _ **Here is a layout on how the chapters work for the new people following my stories:**_

 _Italic writing is normally thoughts, or in the case of this story unheard words spoken by the Narrator, Brooke Page, while Scene Breaks are represented by 13 X's in the centre of the page._

 **Chapter One – A Change of Scene**

" _Hi everyone, my name is Brooke Page, Narrator in training and regular Rebel. It isn't my fault I love these stories so much and don't want to see anything bad happen to them. My parents don't approve of my habit of interacting with the characters or wanting to have my own story. Now I know you don't really want to know about me and get to the story, I do too. This was important however, since my parents trusted me enough to tell this story all on my own."_

" _The story starts in a land beyond the mirrors, a land of Monsters –"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poseidon sighed deeply when he saw his Daughter's report card, or rather the lack thereof. It seemed that the school was under the impression that Posea was gravely ill or worse, since she hasn't been to school. Doing a quick calculation Poseidon realized that the time she went absent in school was when she received her garden. This was unacceptable behavior for a future guardian of the sea.

"That's it –" Poseidon said to himself. "– the best place for someone that needs to follow a destiny is the place that forces them to do that, Ever After High."

With his mind set he went to find his daughter. It is most unfortunate that gods tend to think about stuff irrationally and sometimes makes decisions without checking all the facts. If Poseidon did his research he would've known about the destiny conflict at Ever After High.

Posea was tending her garden softly humming to herself. She was currently watering a black and pink flower, a bit of a cheat on her part since it didn't represent a person of the deep, but a teen singing sensation on the land, Catty Noir. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around, she smiled seeing her father. He looked concerned –

"Posea, I am worried about you, proud but worried. Since I made this garden for you, you barely left it. Your school just sent me a letter saying that they understand that you might be gravely injured and that you can still take the make-up exam in a few days. THAT WON'T HAPPEN FOR YOU ARE BANISHED FAR FROM THE WATERS YOU KNOW UNTIL YOU GRADUATE OR REMAIN ON LAND FOR ALL OF ETERNITY."

" _Dad looks really intimidating doesn't he?_ " Posea thought to herself as she turned around. " _As soon as this song is done I will totally listen to him. Oh look he's doing the god thing, this might be important, oh well I will ask him to –_ "

Only Posea wasn't able to finish the thought as she was suddenly engulfed in a whirlpool and sent towards the surface. Or so she thought for that very whirlpool went beyond the stars and through many worlds.

During the travel Posea felt her fin part forming a pair of legs. Her father obviously didn't think she would need her sea-legs for where she was going. When the spinning stopped Posea took a look around, the first thing she noticed was the absolute brightness.

"Where am I?" she questioned out loud. Chipper met her ears.

The Sea-Mares seemed to have joined her wherever she was, only they have changed into fairies, the only distinguishable features they still had was their hair and make-up. The air above them turned and formed illuminated pictures. Krae, the former Kraken Sea-Mare, had a smiley face. Vami, the former Vampire Sea-Mare, had a bow and arrow. Skela, the former Skeleton Sea-Mare, had an open book.

"The fairy-tale world where cousin Chariclo is, you say? Why would dad sent me here?" the former sea-mares just shrugged, they didn't catch the speech only the whirlpool that transported them here.

"Where do you suppose we need to go?" Posea asked then smiled to herself. "Never mind that, I could just concentrate on Chariclo and transport us there."

There weren't any bubbles or sea plants to mask her vanishing, so if someone was watching they might get the wrong impression, thankfully no one was watching as far as Posea knew.

Posea appeared inside a very odd room, baby blues and pushy pinks were everywhere to see. In the one side of the room there was a bundle lying on the bed, clearly exhausted. Poor thing must've had a long day. Well her rest just had to wait, didn't it?

"Chariclo Arganthone Cupid! Why have you summoned me here?" Posea said doing her goddess thing.

"Eep!" Cupid exclaimed as she fell out of the bed. Posea let the lights fade and smiled like a loon.

"Hey cousin, did you miss me?"

Why in the name of Hera would you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack Posea." Cupid took a look at her cousin, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Posea, why are you naked from the waist down?"

"I am? Are you sure?"

"Your secret lips are showing so yes I'm very sure." Cupid said walking to her closet to get something to cover her cousin up with.

"My secret –" Posea looked down her body, but didn't quite see secret lips, all she saw was– "Chariclo, when you say secret lips do you mean my κόλπος?" that made Cupid blush deepen.

"Yes, but you can't go around saying stuff like that." Cupid threw an outfit towards Posea. "Get dressed in that, we'll go shopping for some clothes after."

"Ok, but what is this?" Posea held up a thong. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Posea –" Cupid's blush intensified more. "– for now just put the wider side in front, the string goes between your cheeks. No you put your legs through them." Posea was about to place it on her head.

Finally dressed Cupid asked Posea if she had her credit cards. Feeling about her discarded shirt Posea pulled out her cards, luckily Visa translated to just about everywhere. With a sigh of relieve Cupid dragged Posea out the dorm and towards Book End.

"Miss Cupid!" Headmaster Grimm's voice sounded from behind them.

"Yes headmaster?" Cupid asked timidly.

"Where do you think your going?" before Cupid could answer he continued, "Your cousin has to get registered first."

"I do?" Posea asked inattentively. "But we were going shopping." She then proceeded to walk out the door.

Luckily for Cupid the new fairies interjected. Vami had a picture of an exclamation point above her head, Krae a skull and crossbones and Skela had a trident.

"I guess getting registered would be beneficial until I figure out why I am here." Headmaster Grimm looked about ready to pull out his hair.

"Now Miss Reef, while the real storybook of legends is absent at the moment, the fake one will still allow you to see your destiny. It would also tell us if you are indeed allowed to be in this school." Headmaster Grimm pushed his chest out. "You would stand with your shoulders back and declare your destiny. If a key appears you are allowed to be here."

"I am Posea. Daughter of Poseidon," Posea started, "And I – am completely bored with this situation." Just then the key appeared. Posea caught it and pocketed it walking towards the desk. "So now I get a room?"

With a resigned sigh the headmaster handed Posea a student card and her room key. She accepts it and walks out of the office where Cupid was waiting for her. The two then proceed to the Village of Book End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I don't get it, how can a person from another realm have a destiny in the Story Book of Legends. No wait scratch that there is a very old, almost forgotten tale, Xena, Poseidon played a role in it. Moving on –_

" _The cousins took went from boutique to boutique building up a wardrobe for Posea, but for some bizarre reason Cupid kept clear of any place her friends worked at like The Glass Slipper –"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Posea had begun to notice the patterns her cousin took, avoiding certain shops. That was saying something since the sea goddess was normally the last person to notice these things. She knows about this flaw and owned it.

"Oh look here's a shop that sells those shoe things you leggies like to wear." Posea said dragging Cupid into The Glass Slipper. Cupid seemed mortified proving Posea's theory.

"Welcome to 'The Glass Slipper' how can I assist you – Cupid?" Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinder Ella, asked surprised to see the winged girl there.

"Hey Ashlynn," Cupid waved timidly. "This is my cousin. She kinda just popped in."

"Yeah I lost my stuff to someone that wanted it more, but would look horrid in it." Posea winked at Cupid when Ashlynn looked away briefly. "Do you have any sea themed flats lying about? With heels I'm more unstable than a drunken pirate on land."

"How many pairs do you need?" Ashlynn asked with a raised brow.

"Let me see," Posea closed her eyes to focus on her omnipresence. It connected with Ashlynn allowing Posea to read her thoughts. It also felt another presence that she would investigate later.

" _I really hope she takes all, but that cute green ones. I have no idea how to market them for girls who prefer heels."_ Ashlynn's thoughts whispered inside Posea's head.

"How many do you have, I did just get a new wardrobe?" Ashlynn went to the back and brought all 30 pairs out.

Posea went through all the boxes cooing over the shoes like she assumed the leggies do, in reality she was looking for the pair that Ashlynn had her eyes on. It was the last box that she reluctantly handed over.

"These are really cute, but I don't think I have an outfit it would go with." Posea stated handing the box back to Ashlynn. "But I will take the rest of them."

After purchasing the shoes they left the shop with Ashlynn smiling wide. It was then that Cupid turned to her cousin and saw the knowing look in her eyes.

"Spill, you have the perfect outfit for those green flats." Cupid demanded.

"Ashlynn had her eyes on that pair, so I couldn't take it in good faith. It would go against my goddess nature." Posea shrugged.

"You read her mind with that omni-thing of yours?" Posea just tapped her nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _They made their way back to the castle and towards Posea's new room down the hall. Wait what was that? As they open the door they see a large mirror perma-fixed to the wall, the image just under the surface keeps herself hidden from view. That is me. Posea Reef became my roommate, can you believe that?_

" _Posea sets her numerous bags on the bed on the opposite side of the room. A bed that was never used since I am technically on the flipside of the mirror, not in the mirror realm like Daring would be later, mistaking it for where I am. Posea just told Cupid that she could handle the unpacking – wait she's looking at me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **This is the end of the Real First chapter. Please Review I would love to know what you guys think of this story.**_


End file.
